tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Longhorn
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Agent 0049 Jane Langston (Transem Ray) |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Green Pastures, Texas |- | Species/Race: | Texas Longhorn |- | Height: | 1.92 meters |- | Weight: | 400 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Brown |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Unknown |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | The Agency, Secret |- | Allies: | Percy Bob the Alien Steve-Droid Fu-Man Uchisaki |- | Enemies: | Victor con Viper Caesar Crock Count Bartemious Alucard Sancho Sharkiro Ramirez Gorilla Grunts |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Agent 0049 |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Agent 0049 Brawl Super-Star Legends |} Jack Longhorn is a secret agent bull created by Buddy Thompson and the main protagonist from Agent 0049. The Legacy of Jack Longhorn *''Agent 0049'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends'' Name origin "Jack" has no true origin, and "Longhorn" is simply a race of cattle. Appearance Jack is a Texas Longhorn with light brown fur, black eyes with a white scelera, and rather short horns compared to the rest of his species. He is a fully-grown bull and has a rather hefty body. He often wears nothing but a tie, although he wears a tuxedo around the agency, and once dressed as a human for Halloween. Personality Jack possesses a good sense of humor, often gets along with anyone and everyone he meets, and boasts a confident attitude. He is a huge fan of films, with his favorite genre being horror. Due to this, he isn't easily frightened by scary places such as dark castles in Transylvania, and will often crack jokes at his enemies, including those who wish to eat him. He shows high respect for new people he meets, as he never hassles Percy to repay his debt. Although he attempts to be modest, he is easily excited at the thought of fame, wanting to befriend anyone who knows his name. Despite his large size, Jack enjoys exercise as he routinely practices his martial arts in his free time. He is also an entrepreneur of a chain of veggie burger restaurants, although he holds a high admiration for Mexican food. Relationships to Other Characters *'Percy': Jack's boss in the agency and one of his closest friends. Percy was the one who contacted Jack to join the agency after Agent C, another Longhorn agent, was bed-ridden and unable to attend the search for the illustrious Item A1. They met at a Mexican restaurant which spawned a running gag throughout the story. Jack treated Percy to a meal of nachos, and Percy has yet to repay him. *'Bob the Alien': Bob, real name Boboegaemoxaezuhen 'opemo, was an alien from the Andromeda Galaxy that crashed on Earth and was kept within the agency for many decades, that is, until Jack accidentally released him. Seemingly hostile at first, Bob became intrigued when Jack decided not to fight back. After discovering that his ship was heavily damaged after the crash, Bob had no choice but to stay since Earth lacked the necessary resources to repair the ship. Jack convinced Percy to let Bob stay on as the agency's official scientist, and the two have been allies since. *'Steve-Droid': Steve-Droid, original name unknown, is Bob's robotic companion that crash-landed with him. He only obeys Bob's orders, but will occasionally serve Jack if directed to. *'Fu-Man Uchisaki': Fu-Man was Jack's kung fu instructor. Not much is known about his ties or connection to Jack's family, although he is one of Jack's most-respected friends. He is best known for his fu manchu, hence his name. Abilities As mentioned before, despite his large size, Jack is a black belt in karate and possesses quick reflexes. Other than his martial arts skills, Jack possesses a range of spy equipment that varies in its use, from laser weapons and nunchuks to gender-swapping guns and anti-gravity boots. Trivia *Jack is a fictional character in the Brawl Legends universe, starring as the hero of several children's books. Books with Jack on the cover can be seen in the background of stages in Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles. *Despite being a bull, Jack's original name was Jack the Cow. *Jack originated as a character in a short story written by Buddy Thompson. *Jack Longhorn is one of four characters on the wiki named Jack, the others being Jack Lantern, Jackson Dennis, and Jack Fort. Gallery Jack Cow.png Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Agent 0049 Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Characters Category:Agent 0049 Characters Category:Non-human Mammals